


The New Guys

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: And so do the other egos, Angst, Comfort, First Meetings, Hurt, they got issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Mark's latest project has created three new egos, and they're about to be inducted into the mad family that lives in the manor. But will things go smoothly? Will they even agree to stay?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	The New Guys

The doorbell rang, which was odd. No one was expecting anyone in particular, but Bim answered the door anyway. He found himself staring into a face that looked very similar to his, but the body was too solid and stocky, different from Bim’s lithe frame.

Not to mention this guy was wearing a prison uniform.

“Hello!” Bim said in his usual showman’s voice. “How can I help you-”

“Hey, yous know where the Happy Trails Pen is?” The newcomer asked, interrupting Bim. “I was just there and now I’m here, but I needs to go back theres.”

Bim blinked. What... was that accent? That had to be the weirdest, most exaggerated-

“Hey, yous listening?” The newcomer snapped his fingers in front of Bim’s face. “Or are yous mute like my buddy was?”

“I’ve never heard of what you’re asking about,” said Bim. “Sorry. But why don’t you come in? We didn’t know we’d be getting another one.”

The newcomer sighed heavily and shook his head.

“Damn. I gotta get back theres. And there’s only one way now. Sorry, yous had to be the unlucky one...”

“What?” Bim asked in confusion. He watched the newcomer dig in his pockets and pull out a crude looking blade.

“Now hold still, and I’ll make it quick.”

Bim yelped and dodged as the newcomer began swinging the fist that held the blade. He turned and ran deeper into the manor. If this really was a new ego, he couldn’t hurt him until Dark gave the ok. Which meant that he couldn’t defend himself because doing so would end with the newcomer being turned into mincemeat.

Ooh, meat... he could really go for a liver right now...

“Wilford!” Bim called. He needed some back up, and Wilford was one of the strongest among them. Not to mention, if he killed the new guy, then he’d get the blame and not Bim.

Wilford appeared from around the corner as Bim raced down the hall.

“Come on!” The newcomer called from behind him, still trying to get a hit in. “It’ll only hurt for a moment. I promise yous!”

“Ah,” Wilford drew his trusty revolver and aimed it as Bim ran past him. The newcomer slid to a stop, narrowing his eyes at the Wilford.

“Careful, he’s a new ego,” Bim said from behind Wilford. Wilford tilted his head, mustache twitching.

“Is he? He doesn’t look like one. Dark didn’t mention we’d be getting a new one,” he cocked the hammer on his gun. “And Dark knows everything. Now, good lad... don’t move a muscle. I’m sending you back from whence you came.”

**“Wilford. Put down the gun and escort Yancy to my office.”**

Wilford slowly lowered his gun, face splitting into a grin.

“See? Dark knows everything,” he said to a still nervous looking Bim. “Well come on, good fellow. Dark wants to see you.”

“Yeah?” Yancy said skeptically, still holding out his shiv. “Is this ‘Dark’ gonna get me back to the Pen? My family’s there, and I gotta get back to my boys and girls.”

“You don’t have a choice, good lad,” said Wilford. “Dark is the boss. Always has been. And he’s summoned you. So you’d better get going before things get... messy...”

Yancy opened his mouth to object, but then the floor was cracking beneath him. With a cry, he fell into the darkness.

When he came to, he was sitting in a very nice office that reminded him of the Warden’s office. Everything was neat and clean, but the man sitting behind the desk sure as hell wasn’t the Warden.

This man looked like something from the old movies they got to watch every Friday. All black and white and... flickering? Was this man really flickering? And worse... he had almost the same face as Yancy.

“Hello,” the man said in a voice that seemed to rumble inside Yancy’s brain. “My name is Darkiplier. I had hoped that Mark had been kidding when he said new egos would come from this latest... project of his. There are already so many of us. He’s much like an owner who refuses to spay his dog... and he dumps every unwanted puppy on my doorstep...”

Yancy blinked, raising his hand again. He flinched when he noticed his shiv was missing. He must have dropped it when he fell. Well, he’d been in fights before his stint in prison, he could hold his own. Even if his last fight hadn’t gone so well...

“Still,” Darkiplier stood and moved around the desk. “You are one of us. And I have made it my duty to protect you since he will not.”

Yancy flinched again and tried to stand, but his legs were locked in place by some unseen force. He struggled against it, but his legs wouldn’t budge.

“I apologize for restraining you,” said Dark. “But from what I know, you have a desire to leave this place, and you cannot leave just yet. I have to be sure that you’ll come back.”

“I aint coming back!” Yancy struggled. “I gotta gets back to my family! They’re all at the Pen!”

“We’re not seeking to replace them,” Dark sat on the edge of his desk. “But perhaps in time you could consider us family too. The bottom line is, you belong here now.”

“I belong at the Pen!” Yancy finally got free and snatched a sharp letter openener from Dark’s desk. “If yous won’t send me back then I’ll murder yous so’s that I can go back!”

He plunged the letter opener into Dark’s chest, but Dark didn’t so much as flinch. Yancy’s jaw dropped as he shakily looked up into Dark’s eyes. A grin spread across Dark’s face, and thin tendrils of black sludge oozed from his wound and snaked up Yancy’s arm.

“What the hell?!” Yancy jumped back and began to flail his arm, trying to dislodge the sludge. He whimpered as the sludge began to burn, leaving angry red marks on his arm across his tattoo.

“You will not kill anyone in this house,” Dark grabbed Yancy’s arm and the sludge faded into dust. The red marks faded as Dark ran a hand over them. “You will not harm anyone in this house. If you do, there will be consequences.”

“I just wanna go home,” Yancy sniffled, feeling tears run down his face. He’d tried to act tough and it had backfired on him. He was scared and confused and only now was the pain in his arm gone. He pulled away from Dark and curled in on himself.

“I don’t wanna be free. I wanna go home.”

“Why don’t you give the Warden a call?”

Yancy looked up in surprise. Dark was gesturing to an old rotary phone that sat on his desk. Yancy’s fingers twitched, but he clenched them in a fist.

“How do I know yous won’t hurt me again?” He asked.

“You only got hurt because you tried to kill me,” said Dark. “Behave and no harm will come to you. My goal is to protect you, not see you get hurt. Go ahead.”

Yancy slowly slunk by Dark and picked up the phone. He new the Pen’s number by heart, as many times as he saw it written by the phones the prisoners could use. But he knew a different number because he’d snuck around the Warden’s office so much.

The phone rang twice and then picked up.

“Warden Slaughter speaking.”

“Warden!” Yancy had never felt so relieved to hear the Warden’s voice before. “Warden, it’s Yancy!”

“Yancy!” Warden sounded happy. “It’s great to hear from you! How’s parole going for you?”

Yancy blinked. Parole? Parole wasn’t up for another year for him. Had Warden gotten him confused with someone.

“Parole?” He repeated. “Warden, what are yous-”

“Yes, it pained us all to see you go,” Warden interrupted. “I think of you as my son, Yancy. But I understand that sometimes you have to let your little jailbird spread his wings and fly away. But I want you to know how proud I am of you.”

Yancy choked, feeling emotion rush through him.

“P-Proud?” He said weakly. When had anyone ever been proud of him? When was the last time he’d ever heard someone say that to him? He couldn’t remember...

“Yes, very proud,” Warden continued. “When you came to join us, you were as wild as a wet cat. But after all that hard work, we were able to release you as a fine upstanding member of society. I know you wanted to stay, and I’m proud at how well you got on with the others, and how you brought music and dance into our cold halls. But most of all... I’m proud that you finally decided to leave. And believe me, your cellmates are too! I know the world seems scary, and it will be at times. But I believe in you, Yancy! I know you’ll make something of yourself. And when you do, I’ll be proudly yelling your name all the way from here.”

Yancy was crying now. Muffling his whimpers and sobs with his hand. Dark had moved a chair closer and helped him sit down, his legs suddenly shaky and weak. Warden was proud of him? His boys and girls are proud of him?

A spark lit deep inside him. Warden’s words fanning it brighter and brighter. Why shouldn’t he go out there and make something of himself? The world was scary, but... maybe it could be nice too. Maybe he could find his buddy again and get to know them better. Maybe he could get a job. Maybe he could become a singer like in his favorite show West Side Story.

Maybe... maybe being free wouldn’t be so bad...

“Yous... yous is right Warden,” Yancy sniffled and scrubbed at his face with the back of his hand. “Yous is right. I’m gonna be someone. Someone big. Someone famous. I... I won’t let you down.”

“That’s my Yancy,” Warden chuckled. “Now... I hate to cut this short, but I have to go help process some new inmates. Don’t hesitate to call or come visit, you hear?”

“Yeah,” Yancy nodded. “Third Sunday. I’ll be there. And Warden? Thanks...”

Warden said his goodbyes and Yancy slowly hung up the phone. He took a deep breath and let it out. He took another deep breath... and felt the dam he’d built within himself break. With a loud sob, he hunched over in his seat and began to cry.

Dark rubbed Yancy’s back, smiling slightly.

“I know your past has not been pleasant. You will find that you are not alone in that regard. Several of us have had bad pasts and some of us still fight those ghosts to this day. If you wish to stay, we will happily help you. Otherwise, I can send you back to your prison.”

Yancy took a few minutes to calm himself. He’d spent so long bottling up his emotions in prison that everything had come out at once. But now something new took it’s place: determination.

“No,” he said, finally standing up. “No. Warden says I’m on parole, and I’m gonna finish it. I’m... I’m not gonna let the Warden down. My old man was always judging me and called me all kinds’a names and Ma just let him. He left us, and she didn’t even try to... to do anything. I... did some bad things in my life, and I don’t think I deserve to be here, but...if Warden thinks I can do it, then I’ll try. I’ll try way harder than my folks ever did! For Warden! For my boys and girls!”

He stamped his foot and clenched his hands into fists, looking like a man reborn. He was gonna show his parents that he could be someone. He was gonna show all the people who ever said he was worthless that he did have worth.

“Oh you needn’t worry about your crimes,” said Dark. “The gentleman who opened the door is a cannibal and the man who tried to shoot you is wanted in no less than twenty seven states.”

“What?” Yancy’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

“Your crimes do not define you in this house,” said Dark. “You are one of us. Part of... our family. And we will help you flourish if that is your wish.”

Yancy hesitated. It was a big decision. He didn’t know these people, and they were all criminals.

But then...

He hadn’t know his boys and girls at first either. And they’d all been criminals. Was this place really so different from the Pen?

Yancy nodded his head and stood straight, falling back into his tough guy posture.

“Yous gotta deal,” he finally said. “I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it so far! I also have a tumblr at beautiful-doom.tumblr.com. Come say hi!


End file.
